1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, one or more aspects of the present invention relate to an OLED display including an organic emission layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is an apparatus to display an image and, recently, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is getting more attention.
Since the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self light-emitting characteristic such that a separate light source is not required, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. In addition, the OLED display device represents high-quality characteristics, such as lower power consumption, higher luminance, higher reaction speed, or the like.
In general, the OLED display includes an organic light emitting element where a first electrode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a main emission layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a second electrode are sequentially layered. The organic light emitting element is provided in each pixel, which is the minimum unit for displaying an image.
However, in a comparable OLED display, when the organic light emitting element is not driven and thus displays a black image, an undesired micro current flows to the main emission layer from the first electrode, thereby causing the main emission layer to emit light undesirably.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.